The Return
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after the elders' and his brother's death. She believes he came back for her. They've gone closer. But her heart broke nights later when she discovers who Sasuke was meeting that night. [Sakura's POV] [SasuSaku] [SasuYuri] [LeeSaku] [SuiKarin] [NaruHina] [SaiIno] [NejiTen] [ShikaTema]


**...:::The Return:::...**

I squealed when I woke up from the same dream I've had since Naruto told me the greatest news ever! Oh how I wanted that day to come!

I wore my usual clothes and had put my best hairstyle on. I had to make sure that even though we weren't excatly sure when he was coming back. I was pretty sure I need to look my best. I mean... he is still single!

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_I had rushed to Tsunade-sama's office. Panting and running as fast as I could with my heart drumming fast. Naruto told me it's urgent and it involves Sasuke-kun!_

_I was excited yet worried about the news at the same time. Did they kill him? Was he returning? So many questions rushed into my brain all at once._

_And finally... I reached her office. I walked towards her desk with Naruto and Shizune (carrying Tonton) standing beside Tsunade-sama... who was sitting on her chair with her hands resting on her chin with a beaming face._

_"Good news Sakura!" Tsunade-sama smiled._

_"What, that you haven't drank any sake in an hour?" Naruto joked. Tsunade-sama punched Naruto on the head. Serves him right..._

_"Owww! That was a joke!" Naruto rubbed his throbbing head... if you look closely you can see a round red mark._

_"So... Tsunade-sama... what's the good news? Does it involve Sasuke-kun? Is he here? Is he dead? What happened?" I blurted out the questions all too much and all too fast._

_"Calm down Sakura-chan!" Naruto made calming motions with his hands and his head was still throbbing._

_"Well Sakura... it seems that the news is almost too good to be true..." Shizune started as Tsunade-sama grabbed a bottle of sake from her drawer. She and Shizune wrestled for it until I lost my patience and coughed._

_"Uhm..." Tsunade-sama coughed. "The news is..." I couldn't wait anymore longer!_

_"Uchiha Sasuke is returning to Konoha. Without any threats for some reason."_

_Of course... this is what I would've expected since all of the elders involved in the Uchiha massacre were dea. Died of old age._

_It was too good to be true._

_"WHAT?!" I was startled. "R-really?! Sasuke-kun's coming back?!"_

_Naruto smiled and nodded, "Sasuke-teme's coming back! I better plan a Team 7/Kakashi reunion! We're eating ramen later!"_

_I sweatdropped as he left. He always eats ramen whenever he has the money or the chance to._

_"So Tsunade-sama... when is he coming back?"_

_"We... don't know yet..." Tsunade-sama replied grimly. "But we recieved word it'll be soon."_

_I smiled and tears came out of my eyes. I allowed them to, tears of joy and the news of Sasuke-kun coming back... it was all too good to be true._

_I pinched myself in case I was just dreaming. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find out... it's all true!_

_Sasuke-kun's coming back and it's not a dream!_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

My red shinobi headband tied to my hair perfectly, my clothes all neat and well... not wrinkled. I laughed. A few bystanders stared at me as I was walking. I sense a familiar but dark chakra around, along with a few others, entering the borders of Konoha. Could it be?

I sensed the chakra yet again... but it was getting softer... was it Sasuke-kun? The dark and spikey chakra now becoming... softer?

I presume it was someone else. There's no ruckus or any other shinobi going towards to the chakra's direction.

But I spoke too soon.

I noticed that a shinobi yelling, "He's here! He's here! Secure the gates! Secure the perimeter!"

Now. I was accurate that I am dreaming. I realized that when I had moved closer, the dark chakra turned spikey and worse. It was Sasuke-kun! He's come back home!

I rushed forward to see him but there were way too many shinobis. So I decided to wait at Tsunade-sama's office. And I'm guessing that Naruto is there too.

...

I arrived at Tsunade-sama's office to see a banner that says, "Welcome Home Sasuke-kun!". Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi and even Sai were there along with the rest of the Konoha 12. I smiled.

Best. Day. _Ever_! Sasuke-kun was coming back! He could still be single! (Why wouldn't he? He came back for me of course! ... Right?) And besides... every single girl beside me is dating somebody! Temari has Shikamaru, Hinata has Naruto, Tenten has Neji, Ino has Sai... Yup. Everybody but me.

The doors opened. Party trumpets were blown and confetti was thrown.

I turned around to see... Sasuke-kun! He had his handsome and irritated look on his face. He looked like he wanted to yell at them.

Yup. That's Sasuke-kun for sure.

But... he didn't come alone. My heart broke when he introduced his 'teammates' which they remind me of old Team 7. Suigestu was Naruto, Juugo was Kakashi and Karin was me...

"So... I suppose your his girlfriend..." I gloomily asked Karin- the red-head member and only female on the team.

"Who?" She asked. When I pointed to Sasuke she let out a chuckle. "He's not my boyfriend! Suigestu is!"

My heart was mended back together. I mentally sighed in relief to hear that he boyfriend was the white-haired guy.

"So..." Karin gave me a wink. "I hear your his... old 'friend', eh? Good luck!" She whispered as I blushed. She took a step back until she pushed me towards him. I think she could make good friends with us. Especially Ino. She kind of reminds me of her now rather than myself.

"So..." I neared Sasuke-kun. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" I leaned forward to hug him. He didn't hesitate.

This was seriously the best day of my life.

"Oh and by the way Sasuke... why have you returned?" Tsunade-sama asked as I stopped hugging Sasuke-kun and blushed.

"Since I have killed my brother and the fact that the elders had died and I have nowhere else to go... I've decided to come back..." he smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks to me!" Suigestu raises his hand up. "I talked him into coming back." I guess I should really be grateful to Suigestu.

Everyone smiled.

Sasuke-kun really is back. I feel complete... even though he's on probation.

...

The days had passed. Ino and Karin became fashionista best friends... they help me with Sasuke-kun... Karin discovers that she's an Uzumaki and is surprisingly... Naruto's cousin. She's like him in so many ways.

Almost everytime I'm free, I hang out with Sasuke-kun. While we're hanging out though, I felt something in Sasuke-kun's chakra that it was like softening... like he was missing something... or someone?

My heart was cracking at the thought of Sasuke-kun liking somebody else.

But... that's not like him right? I tell myself. I must stay optimistic. Sasuke-kun is mine... right? Karin supports that. Sasuke-kun came back to Konoha for me but he's too embarrassed to tell Tsunade-sama.

I sighed. I was too busy daydreaming about me and Sasuke-kun (the SasuSaku couple, as Karin calls us) rumors started to spread about us dating but he keeps on denying it! It's like... he regrets coming back...

In an instant, it's the middle of the night yet I sense Sasuke-kun near the borders... no... he just got back! He can't leave! It's only been, like a week or somethin'!

I hid somewhere near the borders and wait to confront him only to sense another chakra... it's similiar to Sasuke-kun's yet a bit different... as if there's still a desire to her for revenge... it's like... Sasuke-kun. Yet a bit feminine.

When I moved a bit to peek I see Sasuke-kun.

With a girl.

A different girl. I recognize her as one of the non-fangirls of Sasuke-kun. Yuri somethin'. I nearly forgot that she too was a missing-nin, with a similiar past to Sasuke-kun.

I moved even closer to them to hear them talking.

"For the last time Sasuke... just because you're back that doesn't mean I'm going to do the same... I won't return until I too am finished." Yuri spoke.

Sasuke-kun's eyes softened... eyes that I had almost never seen before. "Please... you know... I can't do anything without you..." My heart almost stopped.

"What about that pink-haired girl... she's your friend... your teammate right?"

"What are you saying?" He looked like he was about to cry. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest. My world shattered like fragile glass at the realization...

Sasuke-kun has a lover...

I held back tears and resisted to cry loudly. I can hear them clearly.

"No. I'm not. I'll wait for you. Even if I have to leave the village again."

"Please Sasuke..." "-kun. Call me Sasuke-kun." Yuri sighs.

"Sasuke-kun please... move on... for me... the village won't accept me..."

"No. I'm here, only got a probation yet I've done worse... Sakura is just a friend to me..."

My heart felt like it was stomped and crushed by Sasuke-kun... no. Not Sasuke-kun. Just Sasuke. My heart felt like it was stomped and crushed by Sasuke when I found out about this.

The girl smiled as Sasuke cupped her chin and their noses were touching.

"I'll miss you... my future wife..."

"Perhaps I may not come back alive..." Yuri grimly smiled. "I may return... but we don't know if I'll be alive."

"Don't say that... please... just come back..."

In a blink of an eye, Yuri disappeared. I could tell Sasuke is crying softly.

Quietly... an heartbroken... I went back to my home... dreaming about how 'SasuSaku' was too good to be true.

...

I don't know how much time has passed but I heard a loud 'WHAT?!' coming from Tsunade-sama's office. I rushed towards the door and kicked it open.

What I saw was Tsunade-sama holding a piece of paper and Sasuke. My shift at the hospital with Shizune had just ended.

"What's all the ruckus about Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"It seems to be that Sasuke-" she glared at Sasuke with an angry vein popping out of her head. "-has decided to go on a solo mission to search for Tamachi..."

That's when it hit me! Her name was Yuri Tamachi! Chifuyu Tamachi's her older sister and a is a worse but feminine version of Itachi!

"But what I want to know is _why_?" Tsunade-sama's eyebrows furrowed.

"I-it's because I want to bring her back..." Sasuke's eyes softened again. I could feel the butterflies on his stomach.

"Why is that?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"I..." He paused for a moment. Blushing madly. It's so out of character.

Before he can answer, I blurted it out. "He loves her Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He smiled for a bit and yet... he had a look on his face that says, _Explain_.

"And how did you find out about that Sakura?"

I sighed in defeat. "I saw him with her... a few nights ago near the border..."

Tsunade-sama's eyes sparkled for a bit then turned into a stern fierced look.

"Permission granted."

"What? That's it? It's that easy?"

"By the looks of his eyes, he really is in love..."

"Arigatou... Hokage-sama..."

"But on one condition." Sasuke grunted.

"Take Naruto with you. And Sakura, give Naruto a briefing about this."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

...

Weeks had passed... it turned into a month. I was worried. The Akatsuki was still out there, as well as Chifuyu.

I wanted to win Sasuke back but couldn't. Not after what I've seen and felt his chakra. I was a tad bit annoyed when Ino tried to set me up with a ton of guys but still...

...

A month, two weeks, three days, fifteen hours, ten minutes and fifty two seconds had passed since Tsunade-sama had approved of it. I began to lose hope for their return.

But news spread fast, in a blink of an eye, I teleported to Tsunade-sama's office.

Chifuyu had died, The Akatsuki and The Antinos disappeared (but not for long) and they had returned. All in one piece. I was happy- even though Sasuke has someone else.

I guess everything turned out okay.

...

It's Yuri's birthday. And Sasuke proposed to her. Everyone- as well as me- clapped and congratulated them. My heart was still broken despite the time that has passed.

...

Many years went by... Sasuke and Yuri are married and there's going to be a new baby Uchiha. Everyone's married but me... although... Lee was there to mend my heart...

Maybe... just maybe...

This is how things are meant to be. Me with Lee, Sasuke with Yuri...

Sasuke with Yuri... not me.

I stopped chasing Sasuke years ago.

**...:::The Return End:::...**

**[A/N: I know, I know... Bad ending... but who else should I pair her up besides with Lee?! Anyway, reviews are welcome but flames aren't!]**


End file.
